Halo
by kimie-dk
Summary: UA. Denmark (Mathias) é um publicitário dinamarquês que se apaixona pelo filho de um de um de seus clientes, Norway (Lukas). Mas o menino frequenta o seminário, junto com o irmão, Iceland (Emil). Qual será o futuro dessa relação? Rated M por futuras cenas mais tórridas. Song story baseada na música Halo, da Beyoncé.
1. Chapter 1

Mais um dia... era impressão sua, ou todos os dias eram absolutamente iguais?  
Não, não era impressão... de fato, para Mathias Køhler, todos os dias pareciam ser iguais. Apenas uma repetição de tudo que acontecera ontem, na semana passada, no mês anterior...

Nada mudava em sua rotina. Acordava cedo e ia trabalhar. De vez em quando, saía do trabalho e ia pra algum happy hour, bebia até cair, transava com algum desconhecido e acordava em um lugar estranho, só pra depois voltar pra casa morrendo de dor de cabeça. Nos fins de semana, ia beber mais com alguns amigos em algum pub, e apenas ganhava mais noitadas sem significado e mais ressacas. Raramente fazia qualquer coisa que diferisse disso. A menos quando ia assistir a alguma partida de Hockey ou Futebol – aí, além da ressaca, ele voltava machucado das brigas em que se metia nos estádios e rinques, porque algum idiota tirou sarro de seus times (que só perdiam). Basicamente, essa era a vida de Mathias, um publicitário de 32 anos, solteiro, brilhante profissionalmente, sociável, com muitos e muitos colegas e nenhum amigo verdadeiro. No fundo, era um cara bastante solitário.

Olhava pela janela de seu escritório, no centro de Copenhague. Era uma bela vista, sempre. Quantas pessoas andavam na rua, apressadas, voltando do almoço. Quantas delas também, no fundo, não se sentiam tão sós como ele? Voltou a olhar pra tela de seu computador, entediado. Não poderia sair pra almoçar enquanto não terminasse aquela campanha! Mas estava tão sem ideias. Como fazer propaganda de uma pasta de dente, sabor gengibre, ruim toda vida, que ele mesmo provara e odiara...? Não conseguia pensar numa simples qualidade pra aquele produto horroroso. Nem o preço! (a droga da pasta ainda por cima era cara!)  
Precisava é de uma boa cerveja...

Antes que pudesse lamentar de novo o fato de estar preso no escritório, seu chefe entrou pela sala, com a mesma cara de nenhum amigo de sempre. Mathias não gostava muito de seu chefe, um sueco mal humorado que sempre olhava feio pra todo mundo, falava pouco e pedia demais (sempre todo o serviço é pra ontem, claro). Berwald Oxenstierna, o dono da Skanderna Marknadsföring (Skanderna Marketing, a empresa pra qual trabalha). Um bom dinamarquês NÃO deveria trabalhar pra uma empresa sueca, mas... o salário era bom demais pra se recusar, e ele podia trabalhar em seu país pelo menos, no _branch_local. A Skanderna fazia campanhas em vários idiomas para o mundo todo, sempre campanhas de sucesso, garantindo altas vendas. Marketing terceirizado de qualidade. Bom, pelo menos teoricamente... Mathias tinha a impressão de que esta sua campanha em especial não sairia lá uma maravilha, visto que o produto era uma...

- Boa tarde, Berwald! – cumprimentou seu chefe, fingindo entusiasmo – Precisa de algo?  
- Você viajar amanhã, Mathias, para Noruega – disse, sem emoção nenhuma.  
- No... Noruega? – exclamou surpreso - Sei que nosso cliente é de lá, mas ainda não terminei a campanha... estou ainda planejan...  
- Ir amanhã sem falta. Cliente quer ver campanha. Terminar HOJE. Aqui ter passagens – disse, e saiu da sala tão de repente quanto entrou. Sob sua mesa, podia ver um voucher com passagens aéreas da Scandinavian Airlines. Iria para Oslo, no primeiro voo, as sete da manhã, visitar seu cliente, um fabricante de pastas de dente local que ele nem lembrava o nome. Pasta de gengibre... só noruegueses mesmo pra inventar uma coisa dessas, praguejou, enquanto sentia seu estômago roncar. Droga... e ele sequer tinha conseguido escrever uma única frase!  
Definitivamente, era um mau dia. Que má sorte!


	2. Chapter 2

Tic tac. Tic tac. Tic tac... droga! Maldito barulho do relógio da sala!  
Tinha que lembrar que a hora estava passando e ele nada conseguia?  
Já eram 10:30 da noite. Mathias estava em casa e irritado, de frente para o laptop, no sofá.

Saíra do trabalho as 8 sem terminar a droga da campanha, comera algo na rua e fora pra casa tentar pensar em alguma coisa mais a vontade e mais confortável... e nada ainda. Estava lá sentado, olhando pra tela, de cueca e tomando uma boa cerveja belga. Que baita vontade de ver uma sacanagem no RedTube e... bah. Como se ele pudesse. Tinha que terminar a porcaria da campanha pra amanhã, e até agora nada lhe ocorreu pra tentar vender uma pasta de dente ruim que ninguém ia comprar mesmo... tenso, viu. Colocou a cerveja na mesinha de centro que apoiava o computador e afundou sua cabeça pra trás no fofo sofá. Vamos Mathias... pense em algo... pasta ruim, cara e sabor gengibre... alguma qualidade... público-alvo: adulto/idoso...

Tic tac. Tic tac. Tic tac... já eram 11:45. Mathias havia terminado um slogan chulo com uma foto que haviam lhe mandado para uma revista... estava péssimo, mas nada mais lhe ocorria. Talvez no _briefing_ amanhã junto com o cliente, ao vivo, vendo mais detalhes, conseguisse melhorar alguma coisa nessa sua ideia inicial. Não adiantava insistir quando algo não estava rendendo, certo? Certo. Nada como uma boa noite de sono (de só 4 horas no caso dele) pra restaurar a mente!

Como se ele estivesse conseguindo dormir. Já era 1:15 e ele ainda rolava pela cama, cansado, sem conseguir dormir, aborrecido pela droga de campanha que tinha feito. Quando viu que não ia pegar no sono mesmo, mas igualmente não conseguia pensar em nada pra melhorar aquilo, ligou de novo seu computador e foi ver uma boa sacanagem no RedTube.  
Aquilo sim lhe dera uma boa injeção de ânimo!

Depois do 'alívio', foi ver algum programa sobre animais selvagens na TV a cabo (o que mais estaria passando àquela hora?) e se pegou dormindo no sofá quando o despertador tocou pouco tempo depois, lá do seu quarto... droga... precisava chegar bem antes no aeroporto, e nem havia tomado banho e preparado sua mala!

Tomou um banho voando, tacou algumas roupas e ternos sem muito cuidado na primeira mala que achou por ali (amassariam horrores com certeza!), engoliu uma torrada sem nada, tomou um suco de qualquer coisa e foi embora no primeiro táxi que parou pra ele na (ainda vazia) rua. Ai ai... ele achava que chegaria a tempo. Bocejou... cara... tava escuro ainda! Voo às sete da manhã? Tenha dó viu... aquele sueco maldito!

Poucas horas depois já estava no avião, voando para Oslo. Como o voo era rápido, nem para aquela droga de companhia aérea servir uma bebidinha? (bebidinha = cerveja). Saco... estava entediado. E ainda por cima tinha que aguentar aquelas comissárias saidinhas dando em cima dele (e até os comissários eram tão femininos que o enojavam). Não via a hora de chegar!

Já em Oslo, as coisas não melhoraram muito. Chegou bem na hora do rush na cidade, e seu táxi estava preso num trânsito de lascar. Sorte que a reunião fora marcada para a uma, depois do almoço... mas mesmo assim, era capaz que Mathias tivesse que abdicar do almoço pra chegar no horário... e foi o que acabou acontecendo, infelizmente. Á uma hora, lá estava ele, exausto e faminto, pronto pra uma reunião com algum norueguês chato fabricante de pastas de dente de gengibre... que legal! [ironia] Tentando disfarçar tudo isso e esperando que seu cliente não ouvisse seu estômago roncar, Mathias cumprimentou o homem que adentrou pontualmente a sala de reunião em que estava, num inglês impecável:  
- Bom dia, Senhor...?  
- Bondevik. Arne Bondevik, presidente da _Norsk _pastas de dente. Como vai, Sr. Køhler?  
- Estou bem, obrigado. E o Senhor?  
- Igualmente. Fez uma boa viagem?  
- Ah, claro que sim! – mentiu pela segunda vez na curta conversa – Foi agradável.  
Oslo parece ser uma cidade realmente bonita, apesar de ter visto apenas rapidamente da janela do táxi...  
- Espero que depois da reunião tenha algum tempo pra apreciar melhor nossa capital – completou educadamente o Sr. loiro à sua frente – Bom, vamos a campanha? – perguntou Bondevik, mas Mathias estava paralisado, olhando para uma foto em sua mesa. Parecia que nunca havia visto nada como aquilo antes...

- Ah, esses são meus dois filhos, Sr. Køhler. Lukas, o mais velho, e Emil, o menor.  
- São... muito bonitos, Sr. Bondevik... – disse Mathias, ainda sem ar. Um dos garotos em especial o deixara naquele estado catatônico. Lukas, ele dissera, era o nome do mais velho? Lindo como o próprio... aliás, ele nunca vira uma pessoa tão linda em toda sua vida. O garoto devia ter uns 18 anos pela foto, e era tão... angelical. Podia até sentir sua aura de longe, pura e divina... e vestido naquela túnica tradicional (_bunad)_, que lhe caía muito bem por ser azul escura (cor que combinava com seus olhos azuis e cabelos dourados). Era uma visão fantástica. Tanto que Lukas ofuscava completamente a presença do menino menor na foto, Emil, que vestia uma _bunad_ vinho, e tinha cabelos quase brancos de tão claros. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa (ainda estava em transe), Bondevik completou:  
- Meus dois filhos frequentam o seminário – disse, sorridente.  
Minha esposa fez uma promessa quando ambos nasceram... entregaríamos os dois nas mãos de deus se fossem crianças saudáveis. Sabe, nós perdemos um filho antes deles e ficamos com muito medo... mas bem, eles gostam muito, são religiosos e tem vocação!  
- Ah sim, o seminário! – repetiu sem perceber o que dissera, ainda babando na foto.  
Porém, alguns segundos depois, caiu a ficha. Seminário? Escola para padres?  
Mathias sentiu toda sua alegria sumir, e acordou completamente do transe.  
Que droga... por que TUDO na sua vida sempre dava ERRADO? Que má sorte... de novo!


End file.
